ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Crow Crisis: Eric Draven
Biography World Maniac Wrestling IN late 2004 A stable was introduced into World Maniac Wrestling, the Chaotic Crows. this Organization made its name known in WMW, preparing the federation for Two of its greatest members. Eric Draven and Ashe Corven. When they made their Debut. The Stable Leader pulled some strings letting them ease into it. When out of nowhere they were put in a Hardcore Tag title match and won the titles. Chaotic Crow Crisis Unit Began Dominating. Soon After Xexx's Punishments to them for breaking his rules they got their new contracts picked up by Damien Maxwell. After a downward spiral without the Strict Training of the man that made them, They finally understood what everything they went through was for, Xexx forgave them for treason and left them to succeed on their own. War of Wrestling/Dark Wrestling Entertainment After Making a huge Impact in WMW, Kerry B. Abercrombie, A.k.a K-Ba owner of Dark Wrestling Entertainment, a brand created for interpromotional work, Contacted the owner of War of Wrestlling, a fed Created to make Extreme Championship Wrestling look like a Daycare, and asked about the tag team titles being Defended on DWE Solstice. WoW owner, Xexx Demone, Quickly agreed, Allowing K-Ba to determine the two men to face them. Some indy stars wanting to make an impact were contacted and fell short. Ohio Vally Wrestling Crow Crisis: Ashe Corven and Eric Draven Debuted on OVW Genocide with Iron Beast Being the Tag team division on the show, a pair of friends were put together, to be a tag team and the division took off, Becoming the first OVW Tag team Champions, two weeks later the 'pathetic excuse for titles were thrown out to the crowd and ant former WMW H'Core Tag champions declared themselves the first ever Genocidal Tag Team Champions, Claiming they could only defend their titles in career threatening matches. Their first official Title Defense under these new rules was against the then 19x tag team champions, Bubba Ray and D-Von...the Dudley Boys. The Genocidal Tag Team titles stayed around Crow Crisis's waist until they left OVW in June. Ultimate Chaos Wrestling Eric Draven and Ashe Corven Debuted in UCW quickly becoming one of the top teams, Eric was injured after a stunt and not allowed to compete for a few weeks, Ashe Brough Alex Corvis in as an additional member to pick uthe Slack, Eric didn't take well to this, and worked out a deal with rival 'Contessa Maxwell'. He took her away to do heavy training, Alex and Ashe didn't take to this well and the two pair rivaled. Eric and Ashe Held the WMW tag team Titles, and Defended them at UCW's Rise Up PPV against each other with partner of choosing. Eric and Contessa Took the Titles. 3 weeks later on UCW Crisis Nights, Eric and Contessa met Alex and Ashe for the War of Wrestling Tag titles that Eric and Ashe held, Again Eric and Contessa took charge, and erning a spot in UCW's Souled out for the UCW tag titles held by Alex and Ashe, Also in the match was Trish Stratus and Chase Kamiya. Family N/A Entrance Music Sound of Crows Cawing(Solo) Blood Brothers(W/ [[Crow Crisis]) Alignment Heel Face Brandon Lee Partner(s) Crow Crisis: Ashe Corven Crow Crisis: Alex Corvis Contessa Maxwell Move Set Finisher(s) Beak Breaker (Tombstone from the top rope, jumping off backwards Trademark(s) Superplex trarantula mist(black, red, or white) hurcanrana fireman's carry(ending with throw the person out of the ring, unless out of ring, then ramm into ringpost) Typical Moves Short arm Clothes line Cross Body Flying Cross body Fist DROP rake the eyes rake the back 'ode to the raven' nutsquash(Petey William's 'Oh Canada' Nut squash, but quoting lines from the raven) low blow barely legal Fed information Fave Match types: anything once described as a new step ttowards extreme Most Hated types: Traditional mataches Weapons: ANything he can reach Championships and accomplishments E-Feds WMW Tag Team(2x) w/ Ashe Corven, Contessa Maxwellreigning ), H'Core Tag team(2x) w/ Ashe Corven OVW-RPG Genocidal Tag Team Champion W/ Ashe Corven =Handler information= K.B.Abercrombie- [mailto:Xexx_Demone@hotmail.com Xexx_Demone@hotmail.com], [mailto:KerryAbercrombie@hotmail.com KerryAbercrombie@hotmail.com], [mailto:Deepsouth_juggla@yahoo.com Deepsouth_juggla@yahoo.com] Category:Wrestlers